Quentin Tarantino
) Knoxville, Tennessee |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Brown |image2 = Regular = |-|Jimmie Dimmick = |ERBnumber = Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock |vs = Steven Spielberg Alfred Hitchcock Stanley Kubrick Michael Bay |releasedate = December 15, 2014 |votecount = N/A |location = Kill Bill stripes A sunset}} Quentin Tarantino battled Steven Spielberg and Alfred Hitchcock in Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock, preceding Stanley Kubrick and Michael Bay. He was portrayed by Wax. Information on the rapper Quentin Jerome Tarantino was born on March 27th, 1963, in Knoxville, Tennessee. He is a film director, screenwriter, cinematographer, producer, and actor. Tarantino's films are characterized by non-linear storylines, satirical subject matter, an aestheticization of violence, and extended scenes of dialogue, and categorized by the genres of neo-noir film, crime dramas, war films, and spaghetti Westerns. Some of his most renowned works are movies such as Reservoir Dogs, Pulp Fiction, Kill Bill Vol. 1 & 2, Inglourious Basterds, and Django Unchained. Tarantino has also starred in several films, including From Dusk till Dawn, which he wrote the screenplay for, and Four Rooms, which he co-directed. He has also made several cameos in his own films as minor characters or as a narrator. In Pulp Fiction, he portrayed Jimmie Dimmick, a friend of Jules Winnfield, who assists him and Vincent Vega in disposing of a dead body. Tarantino's work has garnered both critical and commercial success. He has received many industry awards, including two Academy Awards, two Golden Globe Awards, two BAFTA Awards, and the Palme d'Or, and has been nominated for an Emmy and a Grammy. He was named one of the 100 Most Influential People in the World by Time in 2005, and filmmaker and historian Peter Bogdanovich called him "the single most influential director of his generation". Lyrics Cut! Gimme a Tylenol. Stop rhyming, y'all! Alfred, you got no style, dog. I'm the king of dialogue! There's only one movie I know you from, And I've seen more blood in the shower when I stubbed my toe in one. You tried to fight in World War I but couldn't do that. The British Army wouldn't let you join 'cause you were too fat! Look it up; it's a true fact. Wikipedia that! Now allow me to attack Steven the hack. Due to War of the Worlds, a failure's what I label you. It looked like some sellout bullshit Michael Bay would do! Ask anybody, "What's your favorite Sam Jackson part?" No one's gonna say, "What's-his-name from Jurassic Park!" The scripts that I write ain't the…cleanest, (Fuck!) But when I grip mics, I'm the…meanest. (Dick!) Quentin Tarantino is a…genius. A bad mother fucker from the wallet to the penis! Trivia *Tarantino is the sixth actor to portray one of their characters. **He is the second one to portray both himself and one of his characters, after Chuck Norris. *His lines were written by his actor, Wax. **He is the third rapper to have his lines written by their actor, after Kim Jong-il and Jack the Ripper. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock Category:Wax